Accusations and Forgiveness
by Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX
Summary: When the New Directions find out that Kurt is associating with the enemy, he feels betrayed and quits. Can they earn his forgiveness?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Glee story. I love the show and absolutely adore Klaine~ If they don't get back together, then that will make me very sad.**

**This will be multi-chapters. Starts in Never Been Kissed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. If I owned Kurt would have gotten a lot more solos and him and Blaine would have been together right away.**

Kurt walked into the choir room after returning from Dalton. That school really was amazing. It was a shame it was so expensive. It would be a great place to go to school instead of this crappy place. Plus, he would get to spend more time with his new friend.

The first thing he noticed was that each group was split up, probably working on their mash-ups. But everybody stopped and looked at him.

"Your late, Kurt." Mr. Schue said, giving him a disappointed look.

Kurt refrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Sorry Mr. Schue… There were something things I needed to do." He told him, not giving any details as he sat with the boys.

Mr. Schue tried to get him to explain but stopped when he noticed that Kurt was barely paying attention to what they were even talking about, still mad about the things they had said the other day.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out, unable to stop himself from smiling when he saw it was from Blaine. He quickly hid his smile so that nobody would notice. Not that anybody was looking at him anyway.

He spent the rest of the period texting with Blaine, smiling a bit at each text. He really couldn't believe how amazing Blaine was. He knew that he was developing a crush on the boy. But he also knew he wouldn't ever act on it. Why would Blaine like him. Nobody really did. His own friends barely liked him if the way they've been treating him is any indication.

When they were finally dismissed, he was the first out the door, planning to meet with Blaine for coffee.

**So. This is the first chapter. I know it's a bit short, but this is just the beginning. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. No beta. So all mistakes are my own.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always helpful. And anybody who reviews gets a cookie~**

***holds out plate of cookies***


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I know its been a while since I've updated any of my stories. I've been trying to focus on my schoolwork and that's hard enough without trying to think of something to write. Plus, I lost my muse for a while, but I'm hoping to get back in the groove of things and update more frequently. **

**A thank you to all who reviewed and a cookie too~ *gives cookies***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. No matter how much I wish to have Kurt and Blaine~ Then they would be together forever~ **

Blaine's POV:

Blaine couldn't help but grin as he watched Kurt drive off. He had woken up that morning expecting it to be a normal boring day. What he had not expected was to meet the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

When he first saw Kurt, he couldn't believe what he was seeing was real. He'd never seen anybody like him. And although he could tell the boy didn't go to this school, regardless of what he said, he had to help him out. It wasn't like the Warblers performance today was a huge giveaway of their secrets.

He enjoyed talking to him after the performance. Even introduced him to Wes and David, his closest friends, so that they could see what he was like and give their opinions.

Once Kurt was gone, he went back inside, still grinning and saw Wes and David.

"So. Kurt seems nice." Wes said.

"He is." Agreed Blaine, happily.

"It looks like somebody has a crush." David said, giving Blaine a look. Blaine instantly blushed and looked down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of him during the performance." Wes pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. He probably doesn't feel the same way. And even if he did, we just met. Nothing is going to happen between us." Blaine told them, a bit upset about that.

"You never know." And with that, Wes and David headed to class.

Blaine went to class himself, distracted by thoughts of Kurt. So, during his free period, he texted the boy and grinned when he instantly got a response. He made plans for them to meet for coffee after school when the period was up. With that agreed upon, he headed out.

**Well. Here's the chapter. Sorry if it isn't very long. But, I wanted to put something in Blaine's POV before moving on. I'll work on making the chapters long. Reviews make me happy and make me want to write faster, so please review and get a cookie~**

***holds out cookies***

**This chapter is for Cory Monteith. May he rest in peace.**


End file.
